


Christmas Shopping

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: With a raised eyebrow he once again gave in to her wishes, still he didn’t let go, “Fine, if you need me, you know where to find me.”“Killing babies in the middle of the city?”“You really don’t think much of me. Babies are terrible food, not much blood in them.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2015, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“Caroline you know I don’t do my own shopping; I have minions to do that for me.” Klaus complained to a very focused Caroline.

Giving Klaus the side-eye while roaming the mall she questioned, “Did you say something?”

“Love, why do I have to accompany you to buy Christmas presents when I can very well get someone to do the job for me?”

Stopping in her tracks Caroline glared at him, pointing her manicured finger at the man trudging behind her, “Klaus it is Christmas time, which means family time and an amazing party AND presents. Do you think I would leave the “job” of buying presents to someone else? I like doing this, and I want things to be perfect. I thought you’d agree with me on that. So, stop being a grumpy overlord for one minute, and help me.”

Klaus looked at the woman in front of him, in all of her furious beauty, and gave up. He’d do anything for her; if he could give up his revenge on Tyler he certainly could do his own shopping for a day, and after all the company was quite appetizing.

“Very well sweetheart, I will do my utmost to help you. Lead the way.”

Caroline smiled and started walking once again, with a more willing Klaus by her side.

* * *

After spending a few - well, more like a lot – of hours shopping, they finally got home. Obviously, Klaus got their minions to bring the presents, or else they would have needed a truck to bring them all. Caroline was satisfied, Klaus on the other hand was exhausted, “Caroline, sweetheart, I know I’m a hybrid but you honestly shouldn’t ask so much of me. I’d rather spend my energy…in other, more satisfying, ways.”

She smirked at him, moving seductively into his embrace, “Seeing as you were mostly well-behaved I might just reward you.” With her arms wrapped around Klaus’ neck, he went in for a kiss which she promptly dodged, “Well, I’ll do it when I have the time. Chop chop Klaus, we need to get ready for the party!”

Sighing Klaus looked up, and with a grin pulled the runaway Caroline right back into his arms, “Not so fast, love.”

Caroline relaxed in his arms; they felt like home, warm and welcoming. With a tired tone in her voice, she whined “Klaus…I still have so much to do.”

“I know and I love the control freak in you; after all we’re the same in that respect. But I’m here and you don’t have to do it all by yourself; I’m sure Rebekah would love to help as well.”

“Oh please no! I have learned to enjoy your sister’s company but no, I don’t like planning parties with her. Also, I don’t need your help, I just need you to let me go already.”

With a raised eyebrow he once again gave in to her wishes, still he didn’t let go, “Fine, if you need me, you know where to find me.”

“Killing babies in the middle of the city?”

“You really don’t think much of me. Babies are terrible food, not much blood in them.”

“Oh of course, my mistake my lord.” she counters sarcastically, bowing to him. Both of them were smiling; hours would go by when they were playfully arguing with each other, but Caroline didn’t have the time, “Can you let me go, please?”

Tightening his grip around her waist he whispered into her ear, “I will but only after you’ve kissed me.”

“No. I stand my ground.” Caroline was not bending to his will; she didn’t like when he became the alpha male. The alpha male him was kind of an asshole.

Klaus knew he wasn’t getting on her nerves, and honestly he enjoyed it a bit too much, “And I usually respect your wishes, but it is Christmas and if you want to maintain traditions, you _have_ to kiss me.”

“What?”

“Look up.”

There it was, the bane of her existence, a mistletoe. Caroline definitely didn’t want to lose to him, but it was tradition. A small sigh escaped her lips, and she gave him a quick peck on the face.

He was not amused; it wasn’t what he wanted and he refused to let her go until he got what he desired. “Nice try sweetheart, but we both know that’s not what I meant.”

“Well you didn’t specify and I did what you asked.”

“You know Caroline, I can do this all day long, and having you in my arms is always quite pleasant so please, do take your time.

Klaus won, she was tired, with way too much to do, and deep down Caroline wanted it too. Grabbing the back of his neck, she kissed his lips. It was slow; it felt good. It was all she wanted to do; just get lost in his arms, in the lust and warmth. But she couldn’t right now.

Klaus winced in slight pain, licking his lips after Caroline walked away. The wounds healed instantly, but the blood was still on his tongue. As a true vampire, she had bitten him, truly he quite relished a more ferocious Caroline. Well, they had plenty of time for that later, now he was going to let her plan her fabulous party or else she would probably rip his head off for interfering too much.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
